RPlog:Morrison and Joir
Fountain Square - Plaxton City The huge buildings in the background threaten to take over this small patch of green that is the center of Plaxton City. A stone fountain -still in place from another time- sits in the center of the square. It depicts a young woman looking into the sky. water flares around her and bursts into a star pattern ten feet above her head. The inscription at the base of the fountain is written in the aging language of a more romantic time. 'Farewell, for all journeyers that leave this place shall always return to call it home.' Wandering the square throughout the day are Caspar Marines; some off- duty and enjoying their downtime while on-duty commandos in full armor and uniform keep watch over the area. Despite the commandos' aggresive appearance, they are viewed with admiration and respect from most of the citizens, some of them even joking and talking with families. The night sky above is cloudy with patches of clear spots allowing you to see the sky behind them. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Raj => Morrison => Tarlin => Troy => Kaein => Qua'lor => Webb => Defcon => Azya => IGNews Terminal - Caspar => Mail Terminal: Caspar -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- SAndbar leads to The Sandbar. South leads to South Mergansar Ave. - Plaxton City. East leads to East Blake St. - Plaxton City. North leads to North Mergansar Ave. - Plaxton City. West leads to West Blake St. - Plaxton City. Tarlin stands at the ready with his blaster in hand Joir enters from the eastern side of the square, making his way briskly through the throng. Staring coldly at those who get in the way. Troy stands beside Kaein with his blaster out but pointed down range and not at anybody. Webb motions to Tarlin, "Put the blaster away, please... sir. I don't think it's necessary anymore." Then he steps up in front of Kaein. Raj sees someone with a blaster out and his right hand immediately goes to his own. Seeing Webb there he walks towards him. As Joir sees the drawn blasters he stiffens and unconsiously assumes the fighting stance he learned long ago, he stalks slowly towards the group moving his hand to undo his jacket, freeing up the shoulder holster so that his blaster can be drawn at any sign of trouble. Kaein nods in agreement with webb "I will sir...nextime i will show him out side before i procde to kick his ass" the cub says with a slight grin Troy turns to see Azya walking towards him. He flashes her a smile. but does not say anything...but almost laughs at Kaein's words. As Joir reaches Troy and Azya he gives each a curt nod. His normally impassive facial features displaying a slight expression of humor. He moves closely to Troy and talks to him in a quiet knowing voice. You whisper "The local wildlife seem a tad touchy today" to Troy. Azya smiles softly as she catches Kaein's words, and arches an eyebrow at Troy. Instead of asking anything, though, she asks quietly. "Hello...back finally?" She returns the nod to Joir. Webb sighs and waves Kaein off, "Dismissed... just don't cause problems for the rest of us." Somehow, he seems to be able to live with the idea of Qua'lor getting his ass kicked. Kaein grins and turns away from webb, letting out a loud 'Wo hoo!' nad he ruffles troy's hair before dropping to all fours and galloping off in to the darkness north of the square. Troy nods to Joir and says "No things have calmed down now....you have nothing to worry about...there was nothing happening in the swoop area." and then shruggs "Ohhh and ummm things are a bit touchy..." nods towards the blaster in Joir holster. Troy laughs at the Cub.. Joir raises his eyebrow at Troy's comments, but appears to accept what he says with no other reaction. His grins slips as his ammused expression is once again replaced by an impassive mask. He turns to look quickly at the uniformed officers before turning back to Troy "Touchy eh?" Webb looks to Raj and gives the man a slight nod, "Come on. We've got work to do. Consider it part of your training." Raj nods and says, "Of course, sergeant." He waits for Webb to lead, as not having the slightest clue to where he's going. Troy gives Azya a smile "Aye...i'm back..." flashes her one of his Wry grins and then turns to Joir "well i am to after all...when people start ta pull weapons out yeah never know who's gonna get it..." Azya sighs. "Boy, I feel so left out," she sneers, rolling her eyes. Crossing her arms across her chest, she turns to Troy. "There is someone interested in buying a swoop...I'll tell you about it later." She grins. "OH, and an imperial ambassador who now has a thing for your coffee machine." Joir acknowledges Troys words with a slight nod, he turns to glare intensly at Tarlin, continuing quietly "I agree Mr McTavish, but obviously not all here believe in defending ones self". Azya thinks for a moment. "I think his name was Aldog...or, that's what he told me to call him." SHe chuckles. "Thought the cost was too high, but the money he might win made him re-think it." She grins, nodding towards the west. "Why dont' we go talk over some coffee?" Troy nods towards Azya "good idea.." gives tarlin a nod and says "see yeah around...but next time we'll have drinks and not fights.." and then walks off with his employee towards the swoop shops. Troy heads down West Blake St. Troy has left. Azya heads down West Blake St. Azya has left. Morrison walks out of the small shop. His two men in tow. The giant blonde man eats at a giant pile of pink cotton candy on a stick. Morrison walks toward the fountain hands in pockets. Joir is standing watching Tarlin. Two human males dressed in average suits hurry into the square and join him. Obviously some sort of hidden communication has drawn them, and they stand uneasily by Joir, looking nervously around. Morrison Morrison stands about 6'6" tall. Has brown/black hair that is cut short around the sides and fairly long on top. The hair on top of his head is longer. His eyes appear as black orbs floating on a white bed sheet. Over his powerful legs he wears trousers made of an olive color material.The trousers have many pockets, on the thigh and hips. He wears boots that come up to mid-shin. The boots have grey buckles on inner sides. He wears a mud brown shirt that fits tightly over his pecs, which don't bulge overtly, but are well defined under the brown faberic. Over the brown shirt he wears a tan jacket that reaches to mid thigh. Around his waist he carries a black leather belt that carries a heavy blaster.The belt itself has multiple pouches and pockets hooked to it. Joir nods to both men, talking quietly to the leader obviously indicating that the excitement is over, and that the threat - if any has be removed. This does not appear to calm them to much and they stay glued to Joir acting at least like well trained body guards. Joir notices Morrison for the first time. He turns to face him, letting his cold grey eyes examine the man, and his aides closely. Although his face shows no emotion, it is obvious from his stare that he recognises the face. Tarlin enters the Sandbar. Tarlin has left. Morrison notes the glance and recognition flushes accross his eyes. He starightens his suit and walks over to the man slowly. "Excuse me." he says standing just away from the least of Joir's men. Defcon enters the square from the west. Defcon has arrived. Joir continues eye contact with Morrison, lettin him feel the full intensity of his cold grey eyes. When he speaks his voice is low, an odd mix of command and arrogance - obviously this man is used to authority and wielding power "Yes?" Once Morrison is sure that the bodyguards will not interfere with him he steps forward and says quietly, "Excuse me Count. It is pure fortune that I would meet you here. I was wondering if we might forgo formalities and talk about...business togeather." If Morrison's blunt has any affect on Joir he does not show it. His face remains an impassive mask as he forms a reply - his scornful tone of voice suggesting that he does not hold much regard for formalities "Of course Mr Morrison." He inclines his head towards the Sandbar "Often a public place makes for the best privacy" Morrison smiles and closes with the Imperial, "OF course." he says in a friendly almost family-like voice. "Shall we discuss things drinks?" Joir gives a curt nod to Morrison - signalling his agreement. Without a word to the two men who flank him he turns on his heel, and walks towards the Sandbar with the precision of a military drill instructor. Morrison enters the Sandbar. Morrison has left. You enter the Sandbar. The Sandbar A large circular room creates the main part of Caspar's infamous SandBar. Dark wood paneled walls adorned with all sorts of paraphanalia set the relaxed athmosphere of the bar. Photographs and holovids are pinned randomly around, seemingly with no order at all. Posters from years past hang proudly, displaying obscure bits of Plaxton's recent history. Several windows made from a deep blue glass allow light in from outside, while still keeping the appearance of the bar rather dark. Along one curved wall a marble bar stands proudly, where Ariani busies herself making drinks and cleaning occational spots of the bar. There is an abundant amount of seating in here. You notice quite a few booths and tables, as well as a loft which protrudes out over the bar. A popular local band plays smooth jazz in the background. ----For help with tables, type "PLACE HELP" ----For help with drinks, type "BAR HELP" -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Morrison => Defcon => Tarlin => Bochek => Tarien => Ariani => Emma -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- OUT leads to Fountain Square - Plaxton City. Ariani says, "Welcome to the SandBar, what can I get ya?" Tarlin sits at the bar sipping a cup of coffee. Defcon still looking tire walks over the the bar and takes a seat next to Tarlin. Tarlin looks over toward Defcon and nods. You slip into the dark booth. BOOTH The booth in the back of the bar is shadowy and dark, and getting a good look inside is impossible. Morrison slips into the booth. Morrison slips in accross from Joir. His men take up spots opposite of Joir's suited guards. Joir nods as Morrison joins him, and then indicates to his bodyguards that they are to take seats so that they can watch both Morrison, his guards and the patrons of the bar at once. "Mr Morrison, I take it you have a reason for this meeting?" Tarlin speaks into his mike with a frown and rises from his seat and walks out quikly Tarlin walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Tarlin has left. In the booth, Morrison looks over at Joir and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Count Joir. How are things within the Empire these days?" He glances at the blonde guard who disappears toward the bar. In the booth, Morrison cracks his nuckles and leans back into the seat, "Of course..straight to business. Well. i was wondering how much pull the Empire has with our feline friends on Mutunda?" In the booth, Joir replies in a cold voice which suggests that he appreciates Morrisons observation that pleasantries are a trifle unecessary. "It depends what you mean by pull?" Obviously in the business the two men are in it does not benefit to give a straight answer - hiding in obscurity is always safe. In the booth, Morrison smiles and says, "Well, I don't mean to pull anything I only mean to gather some information. I am looking to aquire a port for the CSA in that area of space. As you know our home systems are in the vast corner of the galaxy beyond redemption station. We are looking for something closer to the main hub of intergalactic life...for our commercial ventures." In the booth, Joir processes Morrisons statement with impassive face. He remains silent for a moment, eyes dulling slightly as if deep in thought. When he speaks his voice is still low, yet rather than arrogant his tone is more cautious - it is obvious he does not trust Morrison fully, no matter how friendly the CSA and Empire. "Mutanda is on _good_ relations with the Empire, currently Ambassador Pantek is working with them to increase their commercial operations... they would welcome the CSA's business." He stops abruptly before continuing slowly, "But what of Redemption - what is your interest there" In the booth, Morrison takes the drink his guard brings him and wets his lips with it. "Well Count, we have looked at Redemption, but we do not wish it as a commercial station, but more like a small base for our long haul traders. Mutunda provides a nice quiet backdrop for it. I am just wondering as to wether the Empire would object to our aquisition? In the booth, Joir relaxes slightly at Morrison's explanation regarding Redemption, it obvious what he said has set his mind at ease (although not for the reason he may think). However at the word acquisition he tenses once again, his reply is terse "What do you mean by acquisition?" In the booth, Morrison Lights up a cigarette and then takes a drink. He sits the drink down on table. "Ah, the stickler word. Aquisition, more like using facilities for a while. We're not looking at expanding CSA authority into friendly territory." In the booth, Joir picks up the glass of mineral water that he had one of the bodyguards order. He drinks it quickly, draining the glass in one go. Placing in back on the table he focuses once again on Morrison, ignoring the cigar smoke which wafts across the table "Mutanda is, although _neutral_ territory, closely aligned to the Empire - we wouldn't want that relationship marred. However the CSA is also a close friend of the Empire. What exactly would you be looking at establishing on Mutanda?" In the booth, Morrison rubs his chin and rests his elbows on the table. His air is very comfortable and quite warm, no one would guess him director of one of the most ruthless organizations outside the Empire. "Nothing /on/ Mutunda. I would like to use the orbital station in Mutunda's system. Do you know to which i refer. The abandoned one." In the booth, Joir nods as Morrison talks, he pulls out a small data pad emblazzoned with the imperial emblem and taps away at it, he looks up at Morrison "The station... well Its status is still pending. However Ambassador Pantek would be more informed on the specifics of the Mutanda system. He is on Caspar at this moment actually, stirring up support for some development projects. Perhaps you should schedule an appointment" In the booth, Morrison nods and smiles, he extinguishes his smoke in a crystal ash tray and then finishes his drink before saying. "i appreciate your attention. Now is there anything I can help you with?" In the booth, Joir meets Morrison's inquiry by focusing his gaze on his eyes, obviously trying to discern the scope of Morrisons question. "Well, there is something, it concerns one of your staff..." In the booth, Morrison looks quite sincere and raises an eyebrow saying.."Yes?" In the booth, Joir continues "Mr Aldog, I understand he works for you, but he remains somewhat of an enigma to us. I have agents reporting a number of disturbing rumors about his past... perhaps you could lay these to rest..." Joir lets his voice becoming more forceful, although it does not increase in volume "Who is Aldog, where did he come from, and what does he do?" In the booth, Morrison frowns and leans back once again into the soft leather seat. He takes out anther cigarette and lights it. This time his jacket sleeve reveals the black sun tattooed on the surface of his left wrist and hand. "Aldog is now the acting Director of the department of resources. This will be publisized in tomorrows vids. But before I elaborate on mr. Aldog I must ask why In the booth, Joir lets a slight grin slip onto his face. Obviously he did not think Morrison would offer information as easily as he asked. However he too is lot given to volunteering information lightly, especially when information is power... and power is everything. "Mr Aldogs past and political loyalties are in question" In the booth, Morrison thinks for a moment before responding. "We must confer on this at a latter date. But rest assured that Mr.Aldog is in a position because he makes businesses profitable. If he stops being profitable and becomes...less than productive. He will be demoted and dealt with. Now if you will excuse me. I must be moving along. I assume you know how to contact me." Morrison and Joir